PS, I Love You
by Cheetah Goddess
Summary: Saying "I love you" needs no special occasion. GermanyxItaly


It was one of the few moments of quiet he ever had with the other man—besides his daily siesta—when the German first woke up in the morning. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, careful not to rouse the sleeping Italian currently snuggled into his chest and clinging to him with fistfuls of his shirt.

A small smile quirked at the corners of his lips as the other mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling his face into the blond's shoulder. He reached over Italy's head, brushing a few brunet hairs away before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. Not that he didn't enjoy a conscious Italian (to an extent), but he had to admit, it was nice to be able to catch a few clear thoughts without the other distracting him.

He knew he had to start his day, but he couldn't bring himself to dislodge himself from the warmth of the bed just yet, letting himself indulge for once.

Besides, it was much easier to speak his feelings to a sleeping Italian than it was a bright eyed, expectant one, brushing another quick kiss to his forehead.

----

"Italy."

"Hmm?"

"Italy, you're on my papers."

The brunet gave no indication of moving, staring at the German with a scowl, that is, if the faint crinkle on his forehead and the pout on his lips could be classified as one.

"Germany, you haven't played with me all day!" Whines accompanied the pout as the smaller man began to kick his legs against the desk, creating a symphony of annoyance for the blond.

He fought the upcoming headache and tried again. "Italy, I'm working–"

"But you've been working all _day_, and I'm bored! And I want pasta but it's not fun to eat pasta alone; besides, I don't think you have any pasta in your house and I don't speak enough German to buy some at the store! Germany hasn't even come out of his office _once_, and I haven't got any kisses or hugs or _anything_!"

Germany was honestly impressed that Italy managed to say so much in one breath, but it did nothing to stave off the painful throbbing of his temples. "I'll never finish if you continue bothering me—"

"But _Germany_! I never get to see you! Ve, it's lonely in your house when you're not around, and the dogs are cute but they can't talk back—"

Lips touched lips as the German pulled Italy down by his tie, breathing his argument into the other's mouth.

"…so, please let me finish?"

----

Germany didn't understand why the Italian insisted on doing things like this to him. They were in the middle of a _meeting_, for God's sake, everyone's eyes on him as he paused in his speech.

"…and that's –"

Another slight tug at his sleeve, more urgent than the last; he could almost feel the brown eyes boring into him, causing heat to spread across his cheeks.

"…the conclusion to this summit. We will continue tomorrow, same time." He rose to his feet, nodding slightly to other nations as they passed by. The hand remained on his sleeve, still tugging, brown eyes still begging him as their owner's lips twisted into a pout.

The German sighed, defeated. There was no winning when it came to Italy. He swallowed his pride, ignoring the glances of the others, and bent down, a smile spreading across the brunet's face as the words brushed against his ear.

----

He didn't know who he was throwing the ball for anymore, the dogs or Italy. Each time he sent one flying, four bodies streaked after it, although one of those bodies was giggling madly, trailing after the other three. Italy dived into the pile of furry bodies, emerging a few moments later victorious, the tennis ball in hand.

He watched them run around, the dogs chasing Italy as he ran around the yard, and shook his head, lips twitching in amusement. Germany was almost glad Italy had convinced him to come outside to play, not that he could have resisted the looks he got from the dogs and the Italian combined.

And it was a nice day out, just like the Italian had promised; Germany took a deep breath, already feeling refreshed. He knew it was bad for him to stay inside all day, but there was so much paperwork to do…

The ball came flying at him and he caught in on reflex. The next thing he knew was the man tackling him to the grass (along with the dogs), giggling madly.

"Germany, Germany! Isn't this fun?"

He was about to retort that it _was_ enjoyable until he was forcibly shoved to the ground, but the looks he got from the four made all his arguments die before they could form, a small chuckle rumbling through his chest. "I suppose."

"Good, ve! I told you it would be fun!" He took the ball from the German and tossed it, pulling him to his feet and dragging him with him as he chased after the dogs, laughing.

----

"I made all your favorites!" Plate after plate was placed in front of the man, laden with sausages and meats, potatoes covered in cheeses, and various cakes and pastries to top it off. It all looked delicious of course, but Germany thought it was a bit too much for the two again. Then again, the Italian always went overboard when it came to food.

"Italy, it all looks good, but you didn't have to make all of this–"

"Of course I did!" The Italian cut him off, placing yet another plate of food in front of him. "Germany always does so much for him, so the least I can do is cook!" He speared a potato, offering it to the blond. "Come on, try it! Does it taste good?"

He took the fork from Italy's fingers—he was _not_ going to be feed if he could help it—inspecting the bite before putting into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

Of course it tasted even better than it looked, like all the dishes the Italian had made for him. "It tastes…wonderful. Thank you, Italy."

The smile Italy gave him could brighten even the darkest rooms; he gave Germany a peck on the cheek, whispering his appreciation in his ear that made the man choke on his next bite.

----

Italy struggled to keep the German on his feet as they hobbled over to the car, escaping the aftermath of yet another drinking match between the Germanics and the Kirklands, a battle that left Prussia banned from another bar, England missing numerous articles of clothing, and would most likely be regretted by all parties in the morning.

"Almost t-there, Germany! Ve, you're heavy!" He giggled as the man slurred out an indistinguishable response, head lolling and body slouching. Italy had never been so relieved to make it to his car in his life, struggling to reach for the handle. It was hard enough to get a sober Germany to do what he wanted, let alone a drunk one.

He let out a sigh of relief once he coaxed the man into the car; he reached over to close the door, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

The blond stared at him, brows furrowed and eyes squinted; Italy could almost see the cogs sluggishly turning in his mind as Germany scrutinized him. "Italy." Lips pursed, face twisting in extreme concentration.

"Ve? What wrong, Germany?"

"I…love you."

Blue eyes met brown, brow still furrowed as if this realization troubled him, and Italy couldn't help but laugh his response, leaning in to kiss the crease away.

----

Hands roved everywhere they could reach; touching, stroking, exploring familiar curves with more vigor than before while tongues darted out hungrily to taste, labored breath mingling; they tangled themselves in the sheets, twisting and turning as they struggled for most access, pressing their bodies against each other.

The blond managed to pin the brunet to the bed, both staring at each other as they caught their breath, seconds ticking by before the German began working on the shoulder under him, sucking and biting until the Italian was left gasping.

"G-Germany…Germany…" A moan interrupted his thoughts—his own moan—as Germany began to nibble up his neck, teeth grazing against his earlobe.

"Mmm?" His tongue flicked out to trail up the ear, causing Italy to shudder.

"Germany…I-I love you…"

"Mmhmm." The German had worked his way back down again, breathing hot against his collarbone, making it very hard for the Italian to keep his train of thought.

"Say y-you love me…"

He lifted his head from Italy's chest, hovering inches above the other's face. "I…love you."

"S-say it again!" His hips jerked forward, back arching as Germany took his nipple between his teeth.

"I love you."

"A-Again!"

"I love you!"

* * *

**A/N:** I dunno what to categorize this aaaaas....It's not exactly lemon, but it got risque...Oh well. If you're looking for pronz then your probably disappointed (for which I am sorry...I would feel the same way.) .-. Don't really have anything to saaaay~ Just trying to drabble my way out of a new block. Plus these two are just cute.


End file.
